Cross Academy
by Pocky Otaku
Summary: Meet Amu, the Pureblood princess. The hot tempered and beautiful vampire transfers to the most popular, all monster school. Ikuto, the Pureblood prince, is the popular, playboy at the academy. What will happen when the two meet? Love, hate, drama? This is my first story, so don't be harsh please! AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Meet Amu, the Pureblood princess. The hot tempered and beautiful vampire transfers to the most popular, all monster school. Ikuto, the Pureblood prince, is the popular, playboy at the academy. What will happen when the two meet? Love, hate, drama? Read and find out(:

* * *

**Pocky: My first fan fic, yay! Please don't be harsh, I'm not a big writer a lot.**

**Amu: Yeah! I hope you enjoy this beautiful fan fic she made!**

**Ikuto: *huggles Amu from behind* Not as beautiful as you~**

**Amu: I-Ikuto! Get off! *blushes madly***

**Pocky: *squeals* D'awww. *takes a pic* Anyways, will someone do the honors? c:**

**Amu: P-Pocky doesn't o-o-own S-S-Shugo Chara! If she did, she w-w-would've already make me a-and I-I-Ikuto go out already!**

**Pocky: NOW ON WITH DE STORY!**

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

* * *

_'BEEP BEEP BEE-'_

As I look to see what time it is, my eyes went wide.

_'6:30 A.M.' it read. Usually, I set the alarm at this time, but don't wake up until 7:30, but 6:30?! Oh yeah, today is the day that I transfer to the most popular, all monster school, 'Cross Academy.'_

Groaning from getting off my very comfortable bed, I trudged to my closet to get my clothes. I then went into the restroom and took a long, but not long, warming shower and did the usual morning routine. I got out and put on my clothes & did what other girls do.

My outfit consist a white tank top, a black denim short jacket, black comfortable skinny jeans, white flats with red bows, and red, black, & white bracelets. To finish off, I curled my waist length hair adding a small red bow with polka dots. After that, I added black eyeliner with a little bit of black eye shadow and swiftly adding mascara.

I turned around to look at the time as it says, 7:15 A.M.

_'New record!'_

* * *

I went down to the kitchen to see my family fully dressed, awake, and eating breakfast.

"Ohayou, minna," I said as I gave them a warm smile.

"Onee-chan, Ohayou!" Ami said excitingly as she saw me come into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Amu-chan," my parents, Tsumugu & Midori, said.

As I sat down and ate breakfast, my mother asked me if I was ready to go to the popular, all monster, 'Cross Academy.' I nodded my head and kept eating. Finishing my plate, I got up, went to my room, and got my phone and keys. I said goodbye and went off to Cross Academy'

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up from the sound of my phone ringing. Getting up, I took my phone and looked at the caller ID, 'Kukai'

"What is it, Kukai?'

"Yo, dude! You do know it's 8:30, right?"

My eyes went straight to the clock and then went wide._ 'Shit…'_ I said under my breath.

"Anyways, why are you energetic?"

"WE'RE GETTING A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT!"

Pulling my ear away from the phone, I can tell the new transfer student is going to be a girl. I bet she's going to be like all the other girls here.

'sigh' "Okay, okay. I'll be in class soon." And then we hung up.

* * *

Running my hand through my hair, I got up, went to the restroom and did the usual morning routine. I put on a white t-shirt, a black jacket, white belt, black jeans, and a pair of black converse. To complete the outfit, I added a cross necklace and went downstairs.

While I was about to go out, I grabbed a piece of toast and my keys and left. _'Thank God, the first week of school, it stars at 9:10.'_ **(A/N: It's for the students to bring in their stuff from home once they get their dorms ^^)**

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

* * *

As I parked my beautiful, red Audri r8, I looked at the time. _'20 minutes before school starts. Hmm… Enough time to talk with Tsukasa-san.'_

Walking out oly to see not much student here, I went to the main office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The clerk lady asked.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, here to see Tsukasa-san."

"Oh! You're the new transfer student. Right this way, Hinamori-san," she said as she showed me the way to Tsukasa-san's office.

Knocking on the door, the principle opened the door saying to come in. We discussed all the important stuff and then he gave me my schedule.

* * *

**_1_****_st_****_ – Math_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ – Foreign Languages_**

**_BREAK_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ – Music & Dance_**

**_4_****_th_****_ – Science_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_5_****_th_****_ – Art_**

**_6_****_th_****_ – Gym/Athletics_**

* * *

'Hmm, not bad for a schedule..' I thought.

"Arigato, I'll be looking around the school," once I said that, I left and looked around the school for a while.

More students came, blah blah blah blah.

_'RINNGGGG!~'_

My first day at a new all monster school… Yay~

* * *

**Pocky: So, how what do ya think?**

**Amu: It was a great first chapter! :D**

**Ikuto: Not bad.. How long is it going to take for me and Amu to get together already? c:**

**Pocky: Mhmmm.. Not very longs :D**

**Amu: *blushes madly* H-hey!**

**Pocky: Yea, yea.. Please don't hate! This is my first story that has actual long chapters.**

**Ikuto: R & R! Or I'll go to your house and make you (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pocky: OH MAH GLOB I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING A GOOD LIL WRITER! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO UPDATE SOON, BUT SCHOOL TOOK OVER ME! ;n;**

**Amu: It felt like... FOREVER!**

**Ikuto: YOUUU! I miss being with my favorite Strawberry c:**

**Pocky: D'awww w OKEH NOW! ON WITH DE STORY!**

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

* * *

When I got to the academy, there, I saw Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yoru, Rythm, & Daichi talking. Kukai turned around and saw my blue, 2014 Camaro _**(A/N: Pretend it's **__**out already! .w.)**_

Everybody turned around and saw me, "Yo."

We talked and talked until Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Miki, Su, Ran, Dia, and that little she devil came, aka Rima.

"Have you heard of the new girl!?" Utau asked.

"I heard she's a vampire," Rima said bored.

"Yaya wants to meet her already!"

"Ha. I bet she's going to fawn over me," I said, smirking.

Talking some more, we decided to get our new schedules.

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

* * *

Walking down the hall quiet slowly, I could hear gossips and whisperers saying, "The Scent of Sexy is here!"

_'WHO DA HAY IS THIS SCENT OF SEXY?!'_

I kept on thinking and thinking while listening to music on my way to class.

_**'RINNNNNGGGG!~'**_

_'Shit! I'm late on my first day!'_

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

* * *

We got to class on time, but Nikaidou-sensei wasn't here yet, so we had time to talk.

**_A few minutes later~_**

Nikaidou-sensei came in with a pile of papers and saying something, 'Stay right there until I call you to come in.' He purposely slipped.. Again and the students started chuckling at his clumsiness.

"Welcome back, students! How has your summer been going?"

People started shouting out how awesome it was, where they been, blah blah blah blah.

"Okay, quiet down, minna! I assume you guys heard we're getting a new transfer student, eh? Come in, Himamori-san!"

I looked up and there she was...

* * *

**Pocky: SO THAT'S IT! C:**

**Amu: WHAT!? YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO DO MORE!**

**Pocky: GODDAMMIT AMU! YOU RUINED MY FUN!**

**Amu: Oops, forgot.. .-."**

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

* * *

When Nikaidou-sensei told me to come in, I went. As I walked in, I could feel all the stares at me. I started getting nervous.._ 'Oh please, don't make me do it! I just want to be normal, for once! Well we're not all normal .-.'_

"Please introduce yourself, Himamori-san"

_'Aww, fuck' -.-"_

"Yo. The name's Hinamori Amu. Vampire."

"Okay, Himamori-san, will you please sit by... Hmmm Oh! Tsukiyomi-san, please."

"It's HiNamori, not Himamori," I said a bit irritated. Seems like he ignored me .-.

I looked to see who this Tsukiyomi dude is. When I saw him, it seems that he was a total douche. I walked over there and took a seat, looking out the window. Then Nikaidou-sensei talked about crap on what we're going to do this week.

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

* * *

When she walked in she looked... Stunning. Her long, knee length hair slightly curled, curves in the right places, clothes saying that she has style, and her skin is pale and creamy. I bet she's she's a C-cup turning into a D-cup.

"Yo. The name's Hinamori Amu. Vampire."

Her voice is so soft and angelic. That would make any male drool and want to have her. When Nikaidou-sensei told her to sit by me, I smirked. I could get her in 1 minute.

"It's HiNamori, not Himamori."

I raised my hand so she could see me. When our eyes locked together, her eyes showed pain, hurt, sadness, fear pouring out into my own eyes. I gots to know what happened.

She walked to her desk and looked out the window. Since the teacher wasn't paying any attention, I decided to send her a note to get it started.

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

* * *

Being bored to death, I decided to look outside the window. I already know this shit, why learn it again? **(A/N: Yeah! ? .w.)** I'm a straight A student.. Except if I'm too lazy and decide to slack off, I am.. .w. While looking out the window, a note landed on my desk.

_**'Hey'**_  
_**~Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_

_**'What the hell do you want? .-. '**_

_**'Me. You. Date. Saturday'**_

_Ha, in your dreams._

_**'Hmmm.. Lemme think. No' I gave it back to him and smirked.**_

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

* * *

When I read her response, I was smirking... Until I read the actual answer.

_**'Fiesty, eh? I like you.'**_ And then I gave it back to her.

She read and and I heard some crackling. Then we heard the announcements for our dorm numbers and uniforms.

* * *

**Pocky: Okeh.. THIS IS THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER.. NOT LYING MY PRECIOUS READERS!**

**Amu: Yayyy. Longer chappy**

**Ikuto: Just hurry up already. I wanna see Amu is her uniform and see what dorm she's in**

**Amu: *blushies* Oh.. Dear God.. Are you going to make me be with him?**

**Pocky: Maybe~ :D**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Amu: I-In your d-dreams, p-pervert. *still blushing***

**Pocky: So here are my responses to all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx: Aww, thank you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Yuki Cross 223: YESH IT IS LIKE CROSS ACADEMY FROM VK! Except not exactly like it.. I just couldn't think of a name besides this one and I didn't want to copy the other names. I'm so glad you got excited and love it! ;w;**

**nekolover18: HERE'S THE UPDATE! I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S LIKE.. ALMOST 3 WEEKS SINCE I STARTED! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**Guest: Aww thank you! You betta tell me yo name if you review again c:**

**Butterfly7258: I WILL! IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL IS TAKING KE OVER! SO HERE YOU GO ON A LONG CHAPPY!**

**L.P.D'sGreatAdventureOfFanFic: OMG THANK YOU! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE FAST ENOUGH LIKE YOU! I ALSO LOVE YO STORIES! IT'S LIKE SO INTERESTING! HEREE YOU GO ON A LONG CHAPPY!**

**Nala - senpai: Aww, thank you! ;w;**

**Nanomi12: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it, SO HERE YOU GO FOR THE LONG WAIT, I GIVE YOU A LONG CHAPPY? XD**

* * *

**Pocky: Also, I will have Chp. 3 maybe tomorrow or today! It's just getting the uniforms and dorms, all their stuff, and some drama.. Or something o3o Okeh, see you today again or tomorrow!**


End file.
